


Why Shin-chan Why?

by MiaMoonWolf



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Takao go out with me.”<br/>Takao sprayed out his coffee allover the café table. He was sputtering and coughing so badly that his eyes were watering. What the hell was Shin-chan up to this time? </p><p>****</p><p>In which Midorima decides that the only solution to aborting his parents matrimonial plans for him is to pretend to date Takao, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shin-chan You're an Idiot

“Takao go out with me.”

Takao sprayed out his coffee allover the café table. He was sputtering and coughing so badly that his eyes were watering. What the hell was Shin-chan up to this time?

“You want to what Shin-chan?” he gasped as his world turned upside down. He instinctively looked up in search of flying pigs.

Midorima huffed and crossed his arms while giving Takao a withering look.

“Like I said, my parents won’t accept that I’m gay and I refuse to go to another one of their match making sessions. So I told them that we’re dating.”

Takao stared at Midorima dumbfounded, but Midorima didn’t even seem to notice, in fact he just plowed on as if talking to himself now.

“Yes and then they’ll stop nosing all together.” Takao startled as Midorima looked up abruptly looking haughty. “I need you to convince not only them but everyone else too. I wouldn’t put it past them to ask our acquaintances.”

Takao was still reeling from the beginning declaration. Midorima hadn’t even asked, apparently this was just happening. But Takao couldn’t have ever said no anyway. Shit. Stupid Shin-chan. Why? Why him? But it was also highly amusing. How did Midorima think that he could pull this off?

After staring at his almost-empty coffee cup and shaking his head for a while he finally resolved to go along with this idiotic plan. Just go with it.

“Ok, but what do you mean by ‘convince everyone?’” he smirked.

“Going on dates,” Midorima started ticking things off of his fingers, “making out, other stuff. Oh and I’ve arranged for the movers to bring your stuff here tomorrow.”

Takao burst out laughing. What was _other stuff_? Unbelievable. He would be worried for his sanity if he weren’t so busy dying of laughter.

“Fine, fine but when this doesn't work, and it won’t mind you, you can’t blame me. This is all on you Shin-chan.”

Midorima paid at the register and then Takao realized something else.

“Wait! Who’s moving where?”

“You are. To my apartment. Obviously. Yours is too small for both us.”

He knew that he shouldn’t be impressed by Midorima’s gall right now, but he couldn’t help chuckling. Rather he should be worried about how easy ‘fake dating’ would be for him.

“You said we couldn’t be roommates because you had to study.”

“Not roommates. Lovers. And yes I do need to study so don’t get in the way.”

Takao gaped, but at least Midorima had blushed when he said lovers. God who even said that anymore? But of course the carrot had been raised all old fashioned. This was a nightmare, and Midorima was _still talking_.

“I’ll talk to Akashi, there’s no fooling him. But you should tell Kise, we both know that he’ll tell everyone else for us.”

* * *

When Takao got home there was a huge stash of empty plastic bins standing outside in his hallway. So Midorima knew that he’d say yes. He wasn’t all that surprised to realize this though. He grabbed a bin and let himself in. As he heard the dial tone he quickly started throwing his clothes into the bin.

 

“Takaocchi!”

“Kise, I think Shin-chans on drugs.”

“Impossible! He’s in medical school! What’re you doing making such a racket on the phone.”

“Packing?” This seemed to get Kise’s attention.

“Why are you packing Takaocchi?”

“Because I’m moving in with Shin-chan.”

“Takaocchi! You did it! You finally told him how you feel! See I told you that he liked you too. This is perfect. Now make sure that you show him how great it is to be with you. I’m so happy for you!”

Kise was so busy gushing loudly that Takao had to hold the phone at arms length. “Thanks. But he’s the one who asked me out!” Takao said in a rush before hanging up up. Serves Midorima right. If he was going to make Takao fake date then he was going to take responsibility. Takao would not be the one who confessed in this farce.

***

Takao had stayed up all night packing. He was exhausted as he looked out the window to where the first rays of sun were creeping in. Midorima had been at the hospital all night, but promised to stop by afterwards. Takao was just slumping over a box when he heard a knock at the door.

Midorima was standing there with coffee.

“I got you a latte, the movers should be here at seven.”

“Shin-chan thank you.”

Midorima kept glancing over at him while he helped Takao finish packing up.

“What?” Takao finally said.

“I talked to my parents.” Takao froze.

“And?”

“And they said that if they had another son they’d disown me. But as it is they only have me.”

“Shin-chan…”

“My father’s just being stubborn. He would never disown me,” Midorima said confidently as he taped a box shut.

“Aren’t you worried?”

Midorima stopped and turned towards him. “You don’t have to go along with this if you don’t want to.”

Takao startled. He hadn’t really thought about whether he wanted to or not. It was more that he’d always choose to help Midorima.

“I want to,” he said easily as he gave Midorima’s arm a light punch.

Midorima looked like he might say something further, but just then the doorbell rang.

The movers came and dumped all of the boxes into their van before meeting Takao and Midorima on the other side of town. The commute would be a little worse for him, but Takao didn’t really care that much. After they paid the movers they didn’t even bother unpacking. They were both too exhausted. But when Takao pulled out the spare sheets from his duffle bag and looked up to ask Midorima what size bed he’d have Midorima just stared at him.

“Takao we’re living together….”

Takao blinked. “Oh I see so we’re sharing a bed too now huh? How progressive of you Shin-chan.”

Takao dropped the sheets and walked over to Midorima’s room. No to _their_ room.

He pulled off his shirt and pants until he was in his boxers and got into bed. He leaned up to ask Midorima if he was going to nap as well, but then he saw Midorima just standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

“What? Are you napping too or no?”

Midorima just nodded before going over to his closet. He put his clothes in the hamper and pulled on basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Takao snickered.

“So you don’t sleep in your boxers?”

Midorima blushed as he got into bed.

“What? You can’t blush Shin-chan this was your idea.”

Midorima made a clicking noise, but Takao just burrowed into Midorima’s side. He was asleep before he knew it.

***

Sunday night found the GoM’s all sitting in Akashi’s elaborate den to watch Kise’s first ever movie. Kasamatsu, Himuro and Takao had also joined in.

“Good job Mido-chin,” Murasakibara drawled when Takao and Midorima came in together. “Kise-chin told us what happened.” Of course he had.

Kagami was inhaling his own whole pizza. Aomine sat next to him eating the same exact order. They never discussed the fact that they liked the same toppings.

“Yeah Jesus finally,” Aomine said. “Took you long enough to realize that Takao thinks that the sun shines out of your ass,” Aomine said glaring at Midorima.

“Yep, Shin-chan’s the one who asked me out,” Takao said easily. God he hoped that Midorima wouldn’t take that comment to heart. The last thing that he needed was for Midorima to freak out and realize that Takao actually liked him. Besides Takao just wanted Midorima to be free of his parents tyranny, even if it meant that one day he’d have to meet Midorima’s actual boyfriend. He felt like he’d just swallowed something sour.

“We’ve been waiting,” Kagami added looking annoyed.

Midorima was bright red. “Be quiet,” he snapped. “What’s this drama about anyway?”

“I’m not sure,” said Kuroko as if he was deep in thought. “Kise wouldn’t tell me.”

“What? Kise wouldn’t talk about himself?” Aomine said in an as-if tone.

“Who wants wine?” Akashi said as he brought a bottle over. Now that Akashi was back to his two red eyes he was a lot less terrifying and much more predictable.

After they had all settled in they turned on the TV. Akashi had a built-in home theater where he played box office films. How he had managed this no one knew. But regardless it meant that they all got to watch Kise’s drama, which was a pretty big deal.

It was a high school setting and Kise was playing a boy named Kaede who was on the soccer team.

“What he’s not even the main character?” Aomine scowled.

“Shawdup,” Kagami said through a mouthful of pizza.

“Aomine-kun, he told us that he was the main characters best friend.”

Takao settled in next to Midorima where the others had clearly left a spot for them. Midorima easily settled his arm on the back of the couch where Takao sat. So nonchalant, goodness Takao thought as the movie started.

The main couple had a very expected storyline. Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. But in classic Japanese fashion shit happens and they can’t be together.

“Kise’s character is very supportive,” Kuroko stated about halfway through. Takao agreed, he was actually quite proud of himself for being able to pay attention to the film and not be too preoccupied with the heat radiating near his shoulders. He was altogether too conscious of Midorima.

“It’s like he knows heartache,” Takao said wistfully. He felt Midorima’s arm, which had been resting casually around his shoulders encircle him a little more tightly. Takao was halfway to turning towards Midorima in question when it happened: the main character was running to Kaede’s apartment in the rain to tell him that he had asked his lady love out, but been turned down. But when he gets there no one answers the door. Being Kaede’s best friend in the film he uses a spare key and busts inside the apartment.

He sees two sets of shoes in the entryway. And then there with his pants undone but boxers still on was Kise pressed up against the wall making out with the captain of their soccer team.

Aomine choked on his pizza. Akashi chuckled good-naturedly and Kagami started yelling about indecent exposure.

“Keep going,” Himuro said transfixed.

“That’s Kise!” Kagami yelled incredulously as he looked over at his brother. “You have Murasakibara, you can’t check out Kise!”

“But it’s so steamy,” Takao said. And hell it was. He wouldn’t mind being in that position with Midorima. Midorima pressed up against that wall as Takao- his fantasy was rudely interrupted by Kagami’s screech of horror.

“What! You too?” Kagami was about to pass out. He could feel his face turning bright red as Kise let out a moan on the screen.

Finally, FINALLY Kise- Kaede realizes that his friend is there.

But the rest of the plot was lost on them as they all started to bicker.

“Shin-chan thinks it’s steamy too,” Takao observed.

Midorima was bright red. “I most certainly do not.”

“But Shin-chan, Kise’s quite attractive so of course you like to see a little action!” Takao said as he fluttered his eyelashes at Midorima and pressed a hand to his chest.

“I only want to see you,” Midorima said quickly.

Oh if only that were true Takao thought as he pulled back laughing.

“Wait wait wait, how did Kise look so comfortable?” Kagami said. “He’s straight right? I mean the rest of us…” he looked around guiltily before muttering something about how all their friends were gay, “but him?”

“Bakagami I’m straight,” Aomine said looking murderous.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said sternly, “our past relationship would indicate otherwise.”

“Right!” Kagami yelled. “So how can he be ok with that?”

“Well Kise-kun is an actor. He’s extremely dedicated, of course he’d be able to do it if he tries hard,” Akashi said easily. It was still weird to see Akashi acting nicely. Takao hadn’t met him until he had the Emperor Eye so he’d never seen him as he was in middle school.

“Ooooo his name’s Makoto Tachibana!” Himuro squealed.

“Whose name?” Takao said as he looked at Himuro’s cell screen.

“The actor who just got hot and heavy with Kise.”

“He is so yummy,” Himuro said predatorily. “Don’t you think so Murasakibara?”

“I’d eat him,” Murasakibara answered.

“What!?” Kagami and Aomine yelled in unison before glaring at each other.

Aomine was so confused. How could Kise be making out with people without them knowing? He hadn’t mentioned this to Aomine, even though Aomine had talked to him several times during the filming. Had Kise called him after that scene and just not mentioned it? Aomine felt a weight in his chest as he thought about the possibility of Kise calling him to talk like nothing had happened after filming that scene.

Takao looked between Kagami and Aomine who both seemed to be dealing with some internal struggle. Man Kise had everyone hot and bothered, Aomine, Kagami, Shin-chan, hell even he was letting his mind run wild.

“I have to head out, I’m at the hospital tomorrow,” Midorima said as he stood up, Takao getting up behind him.

“Thanks for having us Akashi-kun,” Takao said as he waved and followed Midorima out.

“I wonder why they finally got it together,” Himuro said looking perplexed.

“Who knows,” Kagami said as he stood up. “It is kind of late.”

One by one they headed out until Akashi was there shoving all of the leftovers into Murasakibara’s outstretched arms.

 

***

 

Takao woke to a raucous beeping the next morning.

He rolled over into something warm. “Mmmmm” he snuggled closer, before hearing a gasp. Takao’s eyes flew open. Midorima was staring at him looking horrified. Midorima. Oh shit! He was living with Shin-chan now. He tried to scoot back and that’s when he realized that he was hard. Oh no, he felt the blood drain out of his face.

“Shin-chan I- it’s just morning wood. Nothing to worry about,” but even he could tell that he sounded off. Midorima managed to get himself out of bed.

“You can take the bathroom first,” Midorima said, seeming completely nonchalant. Ugh, he wasn’t affected by Takao at all.

Shit. Great job Takao you’ve really done well for yourself. Now Midorima thinks that you’re a pervert.

But this did bring up another issue. How were and Midorima going to relieve themselves if they had no privacy now. Fuck this was more complicated than Takao had thought it would be.

Maybe he wasn’t as ready to fake date Shin-chan as he’d thought he was.


	2. Mortification Nation

When Takao had finished an extremely long cold shower, he’d felt too mortified to relieve himself, he stepped out into the living room in just a towel. Midorima bolted right into the bathroom. He sighed as he heard the lock click. Great. Just great.

He got dressed and grabbed his bag. He looked at the clock. He needed to get to school, but Midoirma was still locked in the bathroom.

“Shin-chan?” he said tentatively as he knocked on the door lightly.

“Yes Takao, what is it?”

“I have to go off to school, I’ll see you tonight?”

“I won’t be back until late so just go ahead and go to bed without me.”

“Right.” Midoirma sounded completely normal, and unaffected. Takao shook out his hair. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow then Shin-chan.

***

It was 5:00 on Friday and Takao had spent most of the week thinking about how Midorima could possibly have thought that this was a good idea. True nothing had really gone differently so far. In fact he still barely saw Midorima with their crazy schedules never lining up. And they hadn’t done any of the “things” that Midorima had said that they’d do so he didn’t really have any excuse for not having paid attention in any of his lectures that week. And crap he definitely had a big test next Friday. Even though he knew that Midorima wouldn’t be home until later he still felt uneasy about going back to study.

He grabbed his bag and turned to his business friend, who he shared all of his classes with.

“Sousuke, do you want to go study for the test?”

“No, but I will.”

Takao smiled and off they went. Good, now he could actually focus. They hunkered down at a café near campus and got to work. They read, they wrote, they tested each other, they abused the name of Satou Sensei who had cruelly dumped a ridiculous final paper on them, and they lost track of time.

Takao’s phone rang. _Caller: Midorima Shin-chan o-o_

Takao quickly answered. “Shin-chan!” Sousuke raised his eyebrows.

“Do you know what time it is?”

Takao looked at his watch, it was already 12:30. “Oh…”

“Are you near the apartment or not?”

“Huh?” Why did Shin-chan care?

“I can pick you up if you’ve missed last train.”

“Last- Oh shit. Shin-chan I totally lost track of time yes please pick me up! I’m at the English café near campus.”

“Ok, I’ll call you when I’m outside.”

“Thanks Shin-chan,” Takao hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Boyfriend?” Yamazaki said smirking slightly.

“What no it’s just-” wait no he was supposed to say that yes it was his boyfriend. “Uh,” he huffed out a sigh and laughed. “Yeah, Shin-chan, my boyfriend.”

“Damn it finally happened.”

Yamazaki was laughing too, well it was kind of a nice situation actually. Takao was out, but it’s not like he told everyone that he met, and well he and Sousuke were more the study-together type of friends, and less the let’s-chat type. It was nice to not have his gayness be a big deal.

“My best friend Rin gets the same look on his face when his boyfriend calls.”

Takao smiled again. “I should pack up.” It was a lot weirder lying to Yamazaki. Because he and Yamazaki had never talked like this before, so it would be hella awkward to explain the lie to him later. The GoM would get it, but maybe his study buddy would think that he was a jerk. Ugh. “Hey are you going to be ok getting back at this time? Do you even live around here?”

“Nah I don’t, but I’ll just crash at Rin’s.”

Takao’s phone rang, “Ah ok! Bye Yamazaki!”

Takao ran out.

“Shin-chan!” Midorima was staring at the café window where Sousuke was putting his stuff away.

“Who were you with?”

“Huh?” Midorima started the car. “Oh, that’s Yamazaki Sousuke, we have all of the same classes and he’s really smart. We study together a lot. Thanks for picking me up, I just lost track of time.”

Midorima just nodded once, his jaw was clenched.

Darn Takao had probably interrupted his study time too. “Sorry about this.”

“It’s fine,” Midorima said.

“What’s your schedule like this weekend?”

“I’m at the hospital.”

“And next week?”

“Lectures and then the hospital Tuesday and Thursday. I probably won’t be done until 10 or 11 most days.”

“Ok, I have a lot of work this week too. We have a big test on Friday.”

“What time do you finish?”

“5:00.”

“I won’t be done until 8:00, but we could go out for dinner after.”

Like a date? No like a fake date. I mean they used to go out for dinner all of the time. This was no different. Although since entering university they hadn’t gotten to see each other that much. Mostly they just talked on the phone. And they still had their weekly Sunday brunch. And they texted a lot. But other than that they didn’t really talk that much.

“We don’t have to,” Midorima said calmly, when Takao still hadn’t answered.

“What? No, yes I want to go out!” Ah word choice. Idiot. “Or we could stay in and order.”

Midorima nodded. “Yeah that might be nice.”

Good he didn’t seem bothered by Takao’s idiocy.

When they got back Takao asked if he could take the shower first.

“Sure.”

Takao brushed his teeth, and showered as quickly as possible.

“Shin-chan it’s all yo-”

“How do you know that?” Huh? Who was Shin-chan whispering to? He could see him standing out on the balcony on the phone, he hadn’t even gotten his clothes out for showering. Midorima looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened when they locked with Takao’s. Midorima quickly turned around. What in the world? But then Midorima was clicking off his phone and coming in.

“You done? Thanks,” he said as he swooped by him and into the bathroom. Takao could hear Midorima’s phone ringing and the exasperated, “idiot” that Midorima muttered.

Midorima didn’t come out for a long time. Takao was so tired that he couldn’t help but fall asleep. He could ask Midorima what the call was about later. After all calling someone so late was a huge inconvenience, so it must’ve been important. He wanted to make sure that everything was ok.

***

But Midorima was gone by the time Takao woke up the next morning and after that Takao barely saw Midorima as they were both so busy. Fortunately the ‘morning wood’ incident hadn’t had a reappearance and neither of them mentioned it. During the weekend Midorima seemed perfectly harassed whenever Takao saw him. He barely spoke to him, seeming agitated and on edge up through Tuesday. Takao had wanted to ask him about the phone call, but it had already been four days. And now all he wanted to ask was why Midorima seemed so frustrated. Finally on Wednesday whatever storm had come through had passed over. Takao was glad that Midorima was doing better. Maybe he’d ask about it on Friday.

***

Takao was waiting for Midorima on Friday night. He had ordered them Chinese, he knew everything that Midorima liked anyway. He had also made him a sidecar – he wasn’t entirely sure why Midorima drank them, they were really bitter. Although Takao drank beer, but still. He shook his head. Jeez what was he getting nervous about. It was just Shin-chan. _His_ Shin-chan. Wait no, not his Shin-chan. He was getting all mixed up. But it was just too sad that he was fake dating the guy that he’d been in love with for years. Maybe he should ask for advice. He could ask… uh Kise? No Kise thought that they were actually dati- the doorbell rang.

When he went to buzz in the delivery guy he saw Midorima paying him on the screen, maybe it was a lucky day for Cancers.

“Shin-chan!” Takao said as he opened the door wide so that Midorima could enter.

“Hey.” He seemed exhausted. Totally wiped.

“Do you need to go to bed?” Takao asked as he followed Midorima into the kitchen.

Midorima plunked the food down on the counter and began loosening his tie as he let out a deep breath. Takao could feel himself swallow as he drank in the image of Midorima’s tie coming undone, his eyes slipping closed as he leaned against the counter and seemed to be willing himself to relax. Takao took a step forward and it wasn’t until he was pulling off Midorima’s glasses that he realized what he was doing.

Midorima’s eyes had snapped open, and god had they always been that green? Had they always looked like the rustling leaves of a tree? He realized that one of Midorima’s hands was encircling Takao’s wrist in a firm grip. They both seemed to be in shock as they stared at each other.

Takao swallowed again, not realizing how stupid it was to do that until Midorima’s eyes flicked down to his throat. Oh god.

“I- I thought you might want to massage your temples.” Takao said. Midorima looked back up at him. His brow was furrowed slightly, and he was looking politely quizzical. His eyes searched Takao’s.

Oh no, it’s as if… as if he’s going to kiss me. It would be so easy to just lean in. Just do it DO IT TAKAO. But then Midorima was giving a curt nod, his hand letting go, leaving a red-hot burn where it had been touching Takao moments before. And Midorima was taking his glasses from Takao, turning towards the counter, so that Takao had to back up quickly so as to not be in Midorima’s space. Midorima massaged his temples with his free hand.

“I’m just really,” Midorima continued to lean into the counter, slumping forward, “really tired.”

“We don’t have to do a movie night, we can-”

“No I want to,” Midorima said fervently as he turned back around. His eyes looked unfocused, he put his glasses back on. “What movie do you want to watch?”

And just like that they were getting out plates and napkins, and brining everything over to the living room. Takao brought out Midorima’s sidecar and Midorima stared for a couple seconds without taking it.

“Do you not like sidecars anymore?”

Midorima jolted, before taking the glass and murmuring a quiet thank you.

Takao had spent all week thinking about which movie they should watch. Finally he’d settled on a Higashino book turned movie about a scientist who works with a cop to solve crimes. Midorima and he both liked this sort of thing. He’d debated a romcom, but it just felt too forced, besides he wasn’t sure if this supposed to be a fake date or just a regular hangout session.

The movie started. Takao was sitting about eight centimeters way from Midorima. Would Midorima put his arm around him? He had when they were at Akashi’s, but that had been different. Their friends had been there. But he’d also said that they’d be making out and doing other stuff. He’d made it sound like they’d have to do that in private too. But why? Oh it was probably prep so that they didn’t look awkward as fuck in front of their friends when they needed to be touchy-feely. That was pretty smart. Well, Shin-chan was smart. But wait… how much would Shin-chan have to have thought about this for him to figure that part out. Wait what part? What was he even thinking of anymore? Uh… hmmm shoulder arm movie maneuvers. Right. Maybe Shin-chan couldn’t even reach. Maybe- Takao’s thoughts were cut short.

Midorima got up and went into the kitchen. He came back two seconds later with a beer and Takao had to force himself not to suck in a breath as Midorima sat down right next to him. Goodbye eight centimet- Midorima turned to look at him. Takao could see it in his peripheral. He slowly turned too. And then, then Midorima took a long swig from his beer bottle before slowly lowering it and staring at Takao.

“Do you want some?” he asked quietly.

Oh hell. What? WHAT was going on? When had Midorima gotten so… so…

_hot._

Takao just nodded vacantly. He took the beer bottle and almost forgot to drink some. But then quickly did. Which of course led to coughing. Midorima grabbed the beer out of his hand. Takao coughed and wheezed, turning slightly away from Midorima. Midorima who was now rubbing soft circles at the top of his spine. Takao’s throat was on fire, and his head seemed to be on fire too. He was blushing so badly. But at least the coughing fit would cover it up.

Finally he got his breathing under control and he took another swig to help ease his throat.

The soft circles continued. He was about to wonder what he should do next when Midorima turned back towards the movie. Takao looked towards the screen too, completely confused about what was happening as he felt the pressure of Midorima’s strong hand stroking his back. When the hell had Midorima turned into the sort of person who could ooze sex appeal? Takao was totally unnerved. Fuck and why, why was he being affected. He decided right then and there to be unaffected. He was easy breezy Takao. Nothing ruffled his feathers. He settled back into the couch and told himself to calm down. It wasn’t typical for him to get so worked up. And now that he’d calmed down he felt exhausted. Midorima shifted closer. Clearly Midorima was fine with this arrangement, so Takao needed to just let it happen. No big deal. Just two best friends getting into the groove of fake dating. He needed to help Midorima, he needed to be ok with following Midorima’s lead, even if it didn’t mean to Midorima what it meant to Takao. And with that he put his hand right above Midorima’s knee and started to mimic the soft circles that Midorima was carving into his back. He rested his head on Midorima’s shoulder. The darkness of the room making it easy to just pretend. At some point he was aware of Midorima no longer running his fingers on his spine. And at some point he heard Midorima ask him in hushed tones if he wanted to go to bed. Takao merely pressed his face closer to Midorima’s neck. He was hazy with sleep. And he felt himself shift as something warm curled around him. And then he felt the soft comfort of the bed beneath him.

He didn’t know how long it was as he drifted in and out of sleep, but at some point Midorima curled into him. Takao pressed closer. He muttered something that even he couldn’t understand. And Midorima’s voice came as if from faraway, quiet and deep.

“What?”

But Takao was already asleep, his dreams the same as his reality.


	3. What Shin-chan has Parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing the chapter amount. I just realized that I didn't flesh things out enough #trash.  
> But don't worry five is the limit I'm already working on chapter four mwahaha

Takao woke up to a pleasant weight on his side. He blinked his eyes open blearily. He felt so warm and happy, so comforted. He didn’t want to move as his eyes came into focus. He could feel the soft pad of Midorima’s thumb brushing against his cheek. And the man himself was staring at Takao intently. His eyes just as green as they’d been the night before. Takao wasn’t sure what was happening. But in this silent moment, with the morning light playing across Midorima’s features, he let himself not think. He let his eyes flutter. Let Midorima’s hand slowly brush down to his neck. And when Midorima leaned in to kiss Takao’s forehead, he just let his eyes slip closed again as he drifted back to sleep.

***

When he woke up the bed was empty. Had it all been a dream? Had last night been a dream? He wasn’t even sure. But that might be all that he ever got to see of that side of Midorima and he was going to hold onto it like a talisman. He wasn’t going to let anything get to him from here on out. He’d gotten one night of knowing what it could be like, and that was more than he’d let himself hope for. When he crossed into the kitchen he saw a note on the table.

 

_Takao,_

_I had to go to a study session, but I’ll be back in the afternoon. I really want to talk to you. I hope that you have a good day._

_Shin-chan_

 

Takao traced his fingers over where Midorima had signed his name. _Shin-chan_ , he’d never signed his name like that before. Was this his way of saying that maybe- Takao stopped his brain right there. He couldn’t let his imagination run wild, but he could hope. Hope that maybe Midorima was trying to tell him that it wasn’t all a game.

Takao decided to stay in and study. He took out his phone and messaged Midorima.

 

_Got your note. I’ll wait for you at home. Thanks for a great movie night_ _J_

Really it wasn’t that hard to draft. He wasn’t expecting a reply so when his phone started ringing, not just buzzing, he jumped up and smacked his knee against the counter.

 

“Hello?” he said wincing.

“Takao.” Midorima sounded really frustrated.

Takao’s heart sank.

“It’s- it’s my-.”

Takao could hear Midorima trying to control his breathing and then he started again.

“Takao, it’s my parents. They called me this morning, and they want to meet you.”

“Oh,” Takao managed to squeak out. At least Midorima wasn’t angry at him. He wasn’t entirely sure why Midorima was so incensed though. This would be the linchpin in his plan. “Um, isn’t that a good thing?”

“They said that they’re coming into town tonight.”

“Oh shit,” they had no time to plan.

“I convinced them to go to a family restaurant at least. I won’t have them in our apartment.”

Midorima sounded really upset. Like more wound up than he’d been in a long time.

“I’m so sorry, I thought we’d have more time, and after….” His voice drifted off.

“After?”

“Never mind, just I wish their timing had been different,” he gave a slightly wry / slightly hysterical laugh.

Woah. Takao was starting to get worried.

“Can you wear your suit?”

“To a family restaurant on a Saturday?”

“Just, please Takao.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah ok.”

“They want to meet at seven. I’ll be back to change before then.”

“Oh,” he guessed that they weren’t going to talk after all.

“We will still talk after. I promise. Just-” Midorima gave a huff. “Right.” Holy cats Midorima had just read his mind.

And he sounded really earnest and slightly crazed.

“No worries Shin-chan,” Takao said airily. He needed to just go with it.

***

Takao ran his hands over his suit pants nervously. He felt like such a fake all dressed up.

“Takao, are you done yet?” Midorima said through the door. Takao couldn’t understand how Midorima could not be nervous. If anything he seemed annoyed. _Shouldn’t he be nervous if he likes me?_ And after the note this morning and last night Takao had thought that… He let out a sigh as he undid the latch and came out.

Midorima stared at him.

“What!? Did I mess up my tie?” Takao looked down quickly and started to adjust it, but Midorima grabbed his hands to stop him fussing. Takao stopped and looked up startled.

Midorima quickly dropped his hands and went over to the door.

“Your tie is fine,” he said before opening the door and holding it for Takao.

***

_“If we stay in then they can say whatever they want, but this way they have to admit that we’re together.”_ Midorima had said when Takao asked why he’d insisted that they go out to eat as opposed to just having his parents over.

_But we’re not_ together _._ Takao had thought ruefully.

But no matter what he had thought he’d agreed and so here they were. It was fairly quiet for a family restaurant and they were tucked into a cozy corner.

The greeting had been awkward, but then they’d all sat down and ordered.

Things seemed to be going surprisingly smoothly. Midorima’s mother hadn’t said much, she just sat there looking kind of pained. But his father had asked him a lot of questions, sure it was invasive, but he didn’t seem hostile. But then Midorima excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Takao with his parents. Midorima senior had gotten some alcohol in him, not too much but enough for him to be honest.

“So how much is my son paying you?”

Takao almost choked on his beer. “What?” he said looking confused.

“Oh or did he somehow coerce you into this? Did he lie and tell you that it was real? Don’t be fooled young man, he seems honest, but he gets what he wants.”

Takao stared in disbelief. What was this man talking about?

“Shintarou has always done what he needed to do. We want his future secured. He can do great things, if he makes the right choices,” he said pointedly.

Takao gripped the edge of his chair with his clammy hands.

“Frankly I’m surprised at what a good actor he is though, I never knew that he could be so devious.”

Did Shin-chan’s father seem _proud_ by this revelation?

“Well at least make him pay you for all your hard work, you seem like a nice man, but being gay won’t get you anywhere. I expect you to end this. He doesn’t care about you.”

Takao sat there stunned. He looked up and saw Midorima’s mother staring at him with a furrowed brow, her face looked pitying.

They sat in silence until Midorima came back.

“Well Shintarou, I see why you like him,” Midorima’s father said as if they’d just been having a pleasant chat about Takao’s more amiable qualities. “Let’s get the check and you two can head on out.” He smiled at Takao as if to say _break up with him or else._

Midorima looked from Takao to his father, Takao gave a weak smile. _Just go with it, just go with it, just…_

Midorima seemed confused, but pleasantly happy all the same. When they got outside Midorima’s mother pulled him aside to have a quick word. Takao saw her kiss him on his forehead before letting him run back towards Takao. They said goodnight and Midorima and Takao headed back towards their apartment.

“You’re quiet,” Midorima said as they crossed over the bridge in front of his building.

“Oh, haha yeah,” Takao said trying to smile. He looked up and realized that Midorima wasn’t next to him. He whipped around. Midorima was standing on the bridge, leaning against the rail. He had the same furrowed brow as his mother.

Takao quickly walked back over towards him.

“Shin-chan why-”

“I’m really happy that my parents like you.”

_What? Like who!_

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you. I-”

This was it. _Now that they think I’m serious about you we can slowly stage our breakup._ Or _I appreciate your help. Now I’m finally free, thanks for being a good teammate._

Takao hadn’t realized he was shaking until Midorima gave him a worried look.

“Takao?”

“Huh?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, what were you going to say?”

“No it’s… we can talk about it later.”

“No really now is good, better even.”

He wanted off of this rollercoaster. Yesterday he’d been convinced that Midorima didn’t care, and then this morning he’d somehow deluded himself into thinking that it was real. And now… now he knew it was fake again.

“But you seem upset.”

“Please Shin-chan,” he choked out. He was doing everything he could to sound normal. Who knew that it could take so long to have your heart broken?

“Takao, what’s wrong?” And Midorima looked so concerned. He wanted to tell him to stop. To stop looking at him like that because it was confusing. It made me hope for things that would never happen.

He felt altogether too confined. He quickly took off his tie and undid his top two buttons, just wanting to breathe.

“Nothing just I need- I need you to end this quickly.”

“What?”

When he looked up Midorima looked angry and confused.

“That’s what tonight was about right? Now you don’t have to pretend anymore.”

Midorima seemed shocked; he was murmuring under his breath what Takao had just said.

Takao waited. And waited for Midorima to end it. To release him from his pain. But Midorima just stood there running a hand through his hair. Looking out at the river and then back up at Takao, his face hard.


	4. Kise Has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Midorima does a lot of leaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we go back to see Midorima's side before the conclusion.

_Back to the beginning…_

 

Midorima wasn’t happy about it, but somehow Kise had wrangled him into a drunken stupor.

“Now tell me Midorimacchi, what are you going to do?”

Midorima and Kise were sitting on Midorima’s balcony. Midorima was drunk on the heat and whatever concoction Kise had made for him. Cancers were lucky today so he’d assumed that the drink wouldn’t have too much alcohol. Fucking Kise.

“What are you talking about,” Midorima said in annoyance.

“I’m talking about Takaocchi. Aominecchi and I have a bet, my guess is 6 years, one month and 3 days.”

Midorima stared at him.

“What since I met him? Yeah that’s when I met him.” Midorima didn’t see where this was going.

“Right, but I meant since you fell in love with him.”

Midorima hacked and coughed. Kise smiled indulgently.

“Fuck.”

“Ooooo so I’m right! I’m right! Yes I knew it! I’m texting Aominecchi.” Midorima scrabbled out of his chair.

“You can’t text anyone!” He felt his face heating up, his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating faster than a rampaging rhino.

“Hmmm,” said Kise slyly, “then how about we make a deal.”

Midorima didn’t like the sound of that. But Kise was putting down his phone, text unsent.

“I won’t tell anyone if you let me help you get together with Takaocchi.”

Midorima stared.

“What’s in it for you?”

“Midorimacchi how can you ask that!” Kise puffed out his cheeks.

“We both know that you want to win.”

“Competitions, not, you know friendships.”

Midorima just stared at him. He wasn’t giving in.

“Fine, I want to defeat Aominecchi. He said that I couldn’t get you two together. But I can!”

What an idiot. Midorima took another drink.

“Fine, what’s your plan.”

“Fake dating.”

***

How he had agreed to this idiocy he didn’t know. But there was no backing out. Kise reminded him of this every day with threats of exposure and other such comments via text. Midorima was hoping that Kise had been drunk enough to forget their agreement, because Midorima would never go back on his word, but now Midorima was wondering if Kise had been drunk _at all_.

 

_Midorimacchi! Come over at 8 today – I know that you don’t have class or work at the hospital. I checked with Momoi so don’t even try to lie!!_

_< 3 Kiseeee _

So here Midorima was ringing Kise’s doorbell.

“Midorimacchi come in!”

In Midorima went.

“We’re going to practice you telling Takao that it’s time to fake date.”

“What me with you? Definitely not.”

“Hmm well I knew that would be your objection.” Kise said slyly as he led Midorima into the living room. There was a man sitting there who seemed to be about their age.

“Let me introduce my friend, and fellow actor in the drama that I’m in: Tachibana Makoto.”

Midorima stared. “Pleasure.” He finally ground out giving Tachibana a curt nod.

Tachibana seemed really shy as he introduced himself smiling and looking like a giant golden retriever.

And so somehow they had practiced. Tachibana being Takao and Kise being an annoying prat who kept swatting Midorima over the head with a newspaper.

“You need to seem unaffected! You can’t let Takao see through you. Confidence Midorimacchi CONFIDENCE. And don’t forget to tell Takao to tell me that you’re dating afterwards. I’ll take care of the GoM no problem.

Finally Kise was satisfied with his reactions to various Takao responses and so off he went to meet Takao.

After he told Takao to move in with him the deed was done. He knew that he hadn’t done everything exactly as Kise had said, but he hoped that it had worked. It was unnerving that Takao had just gone along with it. Would this really work?

Kise had said that Takao would definitely agree and so while Midorima was out with Takao Kise had delivered a bunch of moving boxes to Takao’s apartment.

Now here Takao was looking exhausted as Midorima gave him coffee and told him that the movers were on their way. He didn’t want to see Takao looking so tired because of Kise’s stupid whims.

The truth was that his parents were frustrated about his being gay. He’d told them when he entered university that he’d met someone. That they weren’t together, but that there was no one else. He hadn’t been embarrassed, not really. Because well that’s just how it was.

“Aren’t you worried?” Takao said as they packed his stuff up.

Midorima stopped and turned towards him, he knew that Kise wouldn’t like it, but he needed to give Takao an out, he didn’t want him to have to do this. “You don’t have to go along with this if you don’t want to.”

Takao looked taken aback, but then he’d grinned.

“I want to.”

Midorima’s throat felt dry. An insane urge to just tell Takao the truth hit him. He opened his mouth, but just then the doorbell rang.

***

They’d finished taking in Takao’s stuff and now he was just stripping. Holy shit. Midorima was stuck in the doorway just watching as Takao got down to his boxers and got into _his bed_. Takao, in his bed. Naked. Well almost all naked. Mostly naked.

“What? Are you napping too or no?”

He’d been staring. He just nodded half in a daze still. He usally slept in his boxers too, but not now. Not now that Takao was curled up in his bed.

Takao snickered.

“So you don’t sleep in your boxers?”

Midorima couldn’t help but blush, he was finding it really difficult to not show his embarrassment.

“What? You can’t blush Shin-chan this was your idea.”

Midorima clicked his tongue, this most certainly was not his idea. And he clearly hadn’t thought about what living with Takao would mean. And then oh god Takao was burrowing into Midorima’s side. He froze. And then he laid awake as Takao instantly fell asleep. He looked so good lying there. Hell he even smelled good. Midorima willed his body to calm down. Takao didn’t think of this as real dating. Midorima needed to get himself under control. Oh no, how had he agreed to this.

***

On Sunday they went to Akashi’s to watch Kise and Tachibana’s drama.

“Good job Mido-chin,” Murasakibara drawled when Takao and Midorima came in together. “Kise-chin told us what happened.”

“Yeah Jesus finally,” Aomine said. “Took you long enough to realize that Takao thinks that the sun shines out of your ass,” Aomine said glaring at Midorima. Wait what? Aomine was an idiot. How could he possibly think that Takao liked Midorima. Fool.

“Yep, Shin-chan’s the one who asked me out,” Takao said easily. See Takao didn’t even bat an eyelash at that comment.

“We’ve been waiting,” Kagami added looking annoyed.

And then Midorima felt his cheeks heating up. How many people had been in on this bet? And how could they all think that Takao liked Midoirma when he clearly didn’t? He needed to stop this madness now.

“Be quiet,” he snapped. “What’s this drama about anyway?”

***

Midorima sat down and felt as Takao settled in next to him where the others had clearly left a spot for them. Midorima put his arm on the back of the couch. Kise had talked his ear off about casual assurances of affection. It seemed stupid and cliché, but the arm on the couch had to be done right away otherwise it would seem forced. And actually Midorima had spent a good deal of time thinking about it.

Halfway throught the film Kuroko and Takao started talking about Kise’s character. Good, Takao seemed to be having a good time. He’d seemed kind of tense so Midoirma had wondered if he’d been feeling ok. But he seemed to be fine afterall.

“It’s like he knows heartache,” Takao said about Kise’s character. And his voice, his voice sounded almost sad. Midorima instinctively squeezed Takao a little closer with his arm. He didn’t like the idea of Takao somehow feeling that kind of pain. He didn’t even care who for. And then he saw in his periphery Takao turning towards him. Midorima thought that maybe he was going to say something more, or kiss his cheek, or whatever. And Kise had told him that he just needed to stay calm. But that was impossible when Kise was now making out with Tachibana on the screen. Holy shit.

The was an uproar from the viewers.

Aomine choked on his pizza. Idiot can’t even eat properly, Midorima thought.

“Keep going,” Himuro said.

“That’s Kise!” Kagami yelled. “You have Murasakibara, you can’t check out Kise!” Wait Murasakibara and Himuro? But then Takao was saying how steamy he thought it was. And Midorima could see his eyes blazing, lustful. Midoroima swallowed hard. Shit why was Takao looking at Kise and Tachibana like that? Why-

Kagami let out a screech of horror.

“What! You too?” Kagami roared. Midorima turned to Takao to see what he’d say. He too, wanted to know Takao’s thoughts. What he was not expecting was Takao to say:

“Shin-chan thinks it’s steamy too,”

WHAT? That was Kise! “I most certainly do not,” he said, aware that his face was bright red at the implication.

“But Shin-chan, Kise’s quite attractive so of course you like to see a little action!” Takao said as he fluttered his eyelashes at Midorima and pressed a hand to his chest. What was Takao even thinking? And then Midorima’s mouth went without his permission.

“I only want to see you,” he said. He froze, but Takao was just laughing. Thank god he hadn’t realized how sincere Midorima was.

Everyone kept bickering, and Midorima just willed himself to calm down. It was ok. No damage had been done. Takao didn’t know. It was fine.

After the storm had died down a little Midorima got up. He needed to go to the hospital the next day, and somehow the whole evening had been exhausting.

***

Midorima had woken up to the feeling of Takao’s dick was pressed against his leg. Oh no, he needed to move. But no what if Takao woke up? Shit what should he do. And then his alarm went off, oh god. Takao was burrowing closer, a light moan escaping his mouth and that was the last straw. Midorima felt his face light up like fireworks as Takao’s eyes opened blearily, the look of contentment and lust that was there terrified him. Who had he been dreaming about?

Takao froze. He must’ve realized.

“Shin-chan I- it’s just morning wood. Nothing to worry about,” he said in a quavering voice. What in the world? Midorima hauled himself out of bed. He needed to stop this bodily contact before he did something he’d regret.

“You can take the bathroom first,” Midorima said, pleased that he sounded totally normal.

He was going to just pretend that it had never happened.

***

On Tuesday Midorima called Kise to give him an update. _I need weekly updates! As your coach in love I want you to tell me everything._ Midorima had barely restrained himself from telling Kise to fuck off. But here he was letting the phone ring.

“Midorimacchi! What did you think?”

“Huh?”

“Of my drama! Wasn’t Makatocchi adorable!”

“That is not how I would describe any aspect of that film. If you can even call it a film.”

Kise cackled.

“So how is it going?”

Midorima sighed. He didn’t even know.

“Well he got all hot and bothered at your movie.”

“Oh did he now? Thinking about what it would be like if he and you were in the same position as me and Tachibana hmmm?”

“What?” Midorima sputtered. “Of course he wasn’t! Don’t bring him down to your level.”

“Oooo so fiery Midorima. But ne weren’t you fantasizing about the same thing too? Thinking about Takao in the same position?”

“I most certainly was not,” Midorima answered hotly, and it was perfectly true. He hadn’t thought of that at all. He’d been too busy recovering from his honesty in telling Takao that he only thought of him like that. He decided to omit that part from his report to Kise.

“Alright well just try to show him that you’re thinking of him ok?”

“Right, I have to go.”

***

The rest of the week passed in a blur. He’d barely seen Takao. On Friday he got off around 8 and headed home. He hated to admit it, but he just wanted to see Takao.

“Takao,” he said as he entered. Silence.

He searched around, but Takao wasn’t there. Kise had been pestering him for updates.

 

_Have you kissed yet?_

_How are his bedroom eyes?_

_Does he or does he not eat breakfast in the mornings?_

_Has he let slip that he wants to get hot and heavy with you?_

Midorima wanted to punch Kise in the face. Instead he just sent him a quick text telling him that there were no new developments. He hated being on his phone anyway. He took a shower and changed. Takao would probably be back soon.

8:30 and no Takao. He made dinner.

9:00 and still no Takao. He put on a basketball game and ate.

10:00 the game had ended.

10:30 and he was cleaning the kitchen. _When had his brain gotten so full of that guy?_ He thought as he scrubbed furiously and willed himself not to text him. Stupid Takao.

11:00 and he was getting tired but hauled out the vacuum anyway.

By 12:30 Midorima realized that the last train had just left. He called Takao just to make sure that he wasn’t stranded somewhere. He’d probably forgotten about last train. _Just try to show him that you’re thinking of him._ Noted.

“Shin-chan!” Takao answered.

“Do you know what time it is?” he said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

“Oh…”

“Are you near the apartment or not?” He did not want Takao to be stranded and unhappy somewhere.

“Huh?”

“I can pick you up if you’ve missed last train.”

“Last- Oh shit. Shin-chan I totally lost track of time yes please pick me up! I’m at the English café near campus.”

“Ok, I’ll call you when I’m outside.”

“Thanks Shin-chan.”

He pulled up outside of the café and called Takao again. He could see the man himself frantically waving at another guy who was smirking. Takao was grabbing his bag and looking flustered as he dashed towards the car.

Who was that guy? He looked really tall and Midorima had to admit that he was handsome. He barely registered Takao opening the car door.

“Shin-chan!”

“Who were you with?” he said as he pulled his eyes away from Takao’s friend. A sense of dread was starting to form in his stomach.

“Huh?” Midorima started the car and tried not to panic. “Oh, that’s Yamazaki Sousuke, we have all of the same classes and he’s really smart. We study together a lot. Thanks for picking me up, I just lost track of time.”

Midorima nodded. _He’s really smart._ And Takao sounded so happy while talking about him. Midorima hadn’t even considered the possibility that Takao was seeing someone else.

“Sorry about this,” Takao said.

“It’s fine,” Midorima said.

They talked about their schedules and then planned a movie night for the next Friday. Midorima was only half focusing. The rest of his brain was buzzing. It would make sense for him to have a boyfriend. I mean after all Midorima knew that Takao liked men. Watching Kise’s drama had been enough to assure him of that. What if Takao had been thinking about Yamazaki when he’d been watching the drama? Midorima blanched at the thought. And if Takao was seeing Yamazaki then he could definitely have just told his boyfriend that he was fake-dating his best friend to help him get out from under his parents disapproval. Takao didn’t see this as cheating because it wasn’t real. And maybe Yamazaki was just sympathetic and so he said it was ok. Midorima felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. This had been a terrible idea. Why had he let himself do this. Why had he _listened_ to Kise.

When they got back he let Takao use the bathroom first and he went out onto the balcony to call Kise. He didn’t answer. He called again. And again. Finally he picked up.

“Midorimacchi!”

“Kise!” He said and even he could hear how upset he was in his voice. He could hear a lot of noise in the background and Kise’s speech was slightly slurred. “This plan isn’t going to work.”

“What? Why not?”

“Did you even think about the fact that he could be with someone else? No of course not.”

“What? Midorimacchi what are you talking about.”

“I’m talking about Yamazaki,” he managed to choke out.

“Hah?”

“His study buddy. Who he just lost track of time with because they were having such a good time together.”

“Wait you think that he’s seeing someone else?”

“Why not?” Midorima said.

“How can you think that?” Kise said and he almost sounded sad.

“Because he’s totally ok with this fake dating. It doesn’t even bother him, so he wouldn’t see it as cheating. And he definitely likes guys, his reaction to your movie was enough to prove that.”

“What was his reaction?”

“He was all- All excited during that scene. Probably imagining Yamazaki pushing him up against a wall and-“ he couldn’t continue. He felt sick.

“Wait, Yamazaki who?”

“Yamazaki Sousuke!”

“Oh,” and to Midroima’s indignation Kise was laughing. “No, Midorima listen it’s not possible. Trust me it’s definitely not possible that Takao is seeing him.”

Midorima was so angry. Didn’t Kise get it!

“How do you know that!” he yelled before turning towards the apartment again to make sure that Takao was still showering. He froze. Takao was staring at him. Fuck had he heard him? He whipped back around before whispering into the phone frantically.

“Shit I gotta go.”

“Wait Midorimac-”

Midorima hung up and strode back inside. Act normal act normal.

“You done? Thanks,” he said as he steered past a bewildered Takao.

His phone started ringing again as he got into the bathroom. He put it on silent before leaning his head on the door. He was such an… an “idiot,” he said aloud.

He didn’t leave the bathroom for a long time. He just sat on the toilet lid and told himself to calm down. He’d just go through with the plan, but not in the way Kise had imagined. Now he was stuck just doing what he’d told Takao he was doing. Takao would be happy to have helped. And Midorima guessed that his parents would finally believe him.

He sighed as he went into the bedroom.

***

The truth was that even though he’d told himself not to let it affect him he couldn’t treat Takao the same way. He found himself leaving every time Takao came home. He got up before Takao everyday and screened Kise’s calls and texts.

But then on Wednesday he came home to pissed-off-looking Kise staking out his apartment.

“You-me-coffee-now,” he said looking livid. Midorima had rarely seen Kise look so pissed off. “I’ll pay,” he said as he turned on his heal and stalked out of the building. Midorima sighed, but resigned himself to his fate.

They were shoved in the corner of an empty café.

“You’re going to shut up and listen,” Kise said quietly. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through looking for something. Then he pushed it towards Midorima. Midorima didn’t understand what he was looking at. There was the guy that he’d seen Takao with standing next to Kise and smiling.

“I don’t understand.”

“That’s your guy right?” Kise asked.

Midorima just nodded.

“He came to the set one time with two of Makotocchi’s other friends. Trust me, he is not interested in Takao. When you see Takao you get this look on your face. I know that look, and it’s the same look that Yamazaki gets when he looks at someone else. So please don’t ruin what you could have with Takao because you’re jealous that he has friends.”

Midorima felt like he had been slapped. But he also felt ashamed. He’d let himself get totally carried away after seeing Takao with Yamazaki for less than five minutes.

Midorima nodded.

“Just be yourself ok? And follow your instincts.”

Midorima nodded again. “I should get going.”

Kise nodded and stood up. “Good luck.”

***

He was exhausted on Thursday and Friday. The stress of the past five days had been wearing him down. Now he was on his way home for movie night. _Follow your instincts._ Midorima’s instincts were telling him to tell Takao. To just come clean. This whole fake dating thing just seemed wrong. He shouldn’t be scared. And after all today Cancers and Scorpios were at the top of Oha Asa.

He saw the delivery guy as he came up to the apartment and he paid him.

“Shin-chan!” Takao said grinning as he opened the door for Midorima.

“Hey,” he said as he took in the vision that was Takao Kazunari. Possibly the most beautiful man alive. Oh but he was so tired. He padded into the kitchen.

“Do you need to go to bed?” Takao asked. _I should_ Midorima thought. He plopped the food down and turned around to lean his back on the counter. He just needed a minute. He wasn’t giving up this chance for anything. It was their lucky day and he was going to be honest. He closed his eyes and undid his tie. He felt Takao slipping his glasses off and he instinctively reached up to grab Takao’s wrist, wanting to stop him and to pull him closer at the same time. His eyes flew open and he just stared. Takao swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing and Midorima found his eyes tracking the movement.

He could hear Takao saying something. But he hadn’t registered what it was. He concentrated trying to figure out how Takao felt about him. If Kise was maybe right. He’d wait until he’d talked to Takao. He nodded and let go of Takao’s wrist. At least Takao hadn’t backed away. Maybe there was some hope after all.

He took his glasses back.

***

Midorima sat down on the couch with all of the food and then Takao hurried into the kitchen coming back with a martini glass and handing it to Midorima. It was the martini glass that Midorima had bought last year for his sidecar obsession. Takao had made him his favorite drink.

“Do you not like sidecars anymore?”

He jolted and looked up. Takao _remembered_ his favorite drink.

“Thank you,” he murmured as the movie started. He loved watching movies with Takao. He loved just being with Takao. He wouldn’t let his resolve waver. So he got up and grabbed Takao a beer making sure to sit right next to him when he came back. He was feeling extremely brave and he didn’t know what made him do it. But he just turned to Takao and took a long pull on the beer before asking if Takao wanted some. Takao stared at him, his eyes slightly wider than usual as he nodded. He took the bottle. And then he kind of spazzed and took a fast swig. Oh dear he was definitely going to- yep cough. Midorima just took the bottle back and rubbed his back. Maybe he’d been too forward. Yeah he’d need to tell him with his words after all. Takao seemed to be back to normal so Midorima went back to watching the movie. He moved closer to Takao and then felt Takao’s hand on his thigh rubbing circles there too. And he felt Takao’s head rest on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Takao was still awake when the end credits started to roll. He stilled his hand and stared at Takao. He’d have to talk to him in the morning. He sighed, he’d really wanted to talk today, but it would be ok.

“Do you want to go to bed?” he said quietly. Takao merely wriggled closer like a kitten. Midorima smiled softly. He took that as a yes and carefully lifted Takao who was clinging to his neck. He brought him to the bed, before getting undressed and joining him. Takao shifted away to make room for him, but then he just curled right back in his hand reaching out and onto Midorima’s chest.

“I love you,” Takao said sleepily.

Midorima froze. He’d- he’d.

“What did you say?”

But Takao was already asleep.

Midorima just stared at him.

“I love you too,” he whispered, knowing that he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

***

When he woke up it was already nine. Shit he had to go to a study group. He carefully extricated himself from Takao and then just stood there in a daze staring down at him. _I love you_. He paced back and forth, he didn’t want to wake Takao up, but it felt wrong so wrong to leave him without having talking to him. Shit but he’d be late if he delayed any longer. He resolved to leave him a note letting him know his intentions: they were going to talk about this.

***

Midorima was an hour into his study group when his phone lit up.

 _Mother._ He felt a sense of dread.

“Excuse me, it’s my mother,” he said as he got up from the table.

He went out into the stairwell.

“Mother, how are you.”

“Shintarou, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Likewise.”

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Midorima tensed, definitely dread.

“Your father and I were hoping to meet this Takao of yours.” Midorima forced himself to breathe.

“Certainly, I’m free next weekend.”

“Actually we’re in Tokyo for the day, maybe we could stop by the apartment tonight.” No, no no no. Why hadn’t they told him that they were coming. He felt the trap being set. He quickly thought it through. He couldn’t let them have the upper hand.

“There’s a restaurant near my school that would be more convenient. I’ll send you the details. What time would work for you?” He was glad that his voice hadn’t betrayed him yet.

“Oh, well how about seven o’clock.”

“I look forward to it. If you’ll excuse me mother I’m at a study session so I’ll have to wait until tonight to update you further.”

“Of course dear, we love you.”

“I love you too.” He hung up and leaned against the wall. Why had they called now? His mom was reasonable, but his father… well that was another matter entirely. He knew that he’d come around in the end, but what damage would he do before then? All he wanted to do right now was to talk to Takao. To tell Takao the truth, parents and coming out and his family believing him be damned, because Takao had said that he loved him. His phone vibrated.

 

_Got your note. I’ll wait for you at home. Thanks for a great movie night_ _J_

 

His heart clenched. Shit. He needed to call him right now.

“Hello?”

“Takao. It’s- it’s my-.”

He needed to calm down and collect himself. He took two deep breaths.

“Takao, it’s my parents. They called me this morning, and they want to meet you.” He could hear the anger in his voice. And well fuck he should be angry this always happened. Whenever something good was going for him, fate seemed to intervene and cause treachery.

“Oh. Um, isn’t that a good thing?” _No Takao it definitely isn’t_ , he thought. Takao didn’t even know what he’d signed up for. And that was on Midorima. Well it was on Kise too, but mostly himself.

“They said that they’re coming into town tonight.”

“Oh shit.” Exactly.

“I convinced them to go to a family restaurant at least. I won’t have them in our apartment.” He just wanted to get this over with. “I’m so sorry, I thought we’d have more time, and after….” He had been about to say _after last night_. But he couldn’t. There was no time to explain before dinner.

“After?”

“Never mind,” he said bitterly. “Just I wish their timing had been different,” he said as he laughed in anger, he felt like he might cry. “Can you wear your suit?”

“To a family restaurant on a Saturday?”

“Just, please Takao,” he said. His voice almost breaking.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah ok.”

“They want to meet at seven. I’ll be back to change before then.”

“Oh.” Damn did he sound disappointed? Midorima was definitely going to talk to him still. He wouldn’t let his parents ruin this.

“We will still talk after. I promise. Just-” he gave a huff. “Right.” He needed to stop talking before he said something that was meant for a later conversation. _I love you._ Shit.

“No worries Shin-chan.”

***

He was already dressed and waiting for Takao to come out of the bathroom. What the hell was taking him so long?

“Takao, are you done yet?” Takao didn’t answer.

Finally Takao came out. Oh wow, that is what a suit should look like. Definitely a good purchase.

“What!? Did I mess up my tie?” Takao said frantically as he started to adjust it. Midorima grabbed Takao’s hands.

“Your tie is fine,” he said, his throat dry, because really the tie was more than fine.

Right they needed to go like right now.

***

He introduced Takao as his boyfriend. His mother seemed genuinely happy to meet him. But his father had that look. Midorima called it his “polite business look.” It was the look that he imagined his father would wear to a business meeting, kind enough that people wouldn’t realize that he was going in for the kill, but strong enough that anyone else who was devious would know not to mess with him. Midorima hated that look. He had to stop himself from wrapping a protective arm around Takao.

Midorima’s father asked Takao about school, what he wanted to do with his life and a lot of other questions. Midorima quickly looked at his mother, she seemed to be worried too. But his dad seemed interested in Takao, which in turn seemed to make him ask more and more frustrating questions, as if he was trying to find fault with him. Midorima knew that his dad didn’t want to like Takao.

He got up to use the washroom. When he came back his father was quick to say that he could see why Midorima liked him. “Let’s get the check and you two can head on out.”

Yes, leaving is always good.

He looked at Takao who was putting on a brave face, man he hoped that his father hadn’t chewed him out too hard. He’d have to ask him about that. Then he looked at his father, who was still smiling. Midorima gave a small smile back. At least it was over.

When they got outside his mom pulled him to the side.

“Your father’s just… just give him some time.”

“Yes, but how much time mother?” he said, letting himself show his hurt for the first time that evening. His mom gave him a sad smile.

“He loves you.”

“And I love him, but I also love Takao and you need to accept that.” His mom gave him a soft smile.

“I can tell that you do, I’ll talk to your father ok? Just, make sure that Takao’s ok after tonight,” she said giving him a significant look.

Well he supposed that two minutes in the bathroom had been two minutes too long.

His mom kissed his forehead and went over towards his father.

They said goodbye and started walking towards the apartment. Midorima wanted to unpack the details of the night, but they couldn’t talk about that until they’d talked about the night before.

“You’re quiet,” he ventured, stopping to lean against the rail of the bridge in front of their apartment.

“Oh, haha, yeah,” Takao said.

He could hear Takao’s footsteps coming back towards him, he must not have realized that Midorima had stopped. He wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say.

“Shin-chan why-”

“I’m really happy that my parents like you,” he said quietly. Well his mother did anyway, and he felt that part of the reason his dad was so annoyed was because he actually liked Takao too, but he didn’t want to like him.

Takao was silent. Maybe he was thinking about Midorima’s dad too. Fuck. Ok he’d get to that later. He needed to buck up.

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you. I-” but when he looked up Takao seemed close to tears and he was shaking slightly.

“Takao?”

“Huh?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, what were you going to say?” Takao said looking sick.

“No it’s…” _not important_ he thought. But that’s not what he meant. It was definitely important. “We can talk about it later.”

“No really now is good, better even,” Takao said fervently. What? He was getting a little confused himself now. Why was Takao pushing him when he was so unhappy?

“But you seem upset.”

“Please Shin-chan,” Takao cried.

“Takao, what’s wrong?” he said. He was actually really scared now. Had the dinner with his family somehow caused Takao to become a quaking mess? Shit what was happening. Takao was jerking his tie off and undoing his top shirt buttons, as if… as if he was trying to escape.

“Nothing just I need- I need you to end this quickly.”

“What?” he said. He felt anger being added to his mix of emotions. End what?

“That’s what tonight was about right?” Takao said bitterly. “Now you don’t have to pretend anymore.”

Was Takao upset, because he thought… he thought that Midorima didn’t like him? Had Kise been right all along? He stared at Takao. Takao was upset about his parents – that was definitely clear. But he was also probably angry at Midorima.

And overall this meant that Midorima was the reason for the face that Takao was making. His fingers ran through his hair as realization hit. And he decided then and there that enough was enough. He wasn’t going to let this continue. He looked out at the water. He was done playing games.

He turned his gaze to Takao.


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :)

“Takao, I have something that I need to say, and I’m sorry about tonight, but I hope that it doesn’t change what’s happening with us. Or,” he faltered for a moment, “or what I hope is happening with us. I love you.”

Takao’s eyes went wide his breath hitched. What?

“I loved you in high school, I loved you in college, I loved you when I told my parents that I was gay and that even though I wasn’t with you, you were the only one for me. I loved you when Kise got me drunk and told me that he had a plan for getting us together, and I loved you when I lied and said that we should pretend to date just to get my parents off my back. It’s not fake for me, it never was. And…” he took a shaky breath. “And after last night when I carried you to bed… but I need to know. Do you feel the same?” Midorima was shaking slightly, nervous with anticipation.

Takao was tearing up and laughing. “I thought… I thought that you were going to say that it was over,” he said as he wiped the wet out of his eyes.

Midorima was shaking his head and god he looked beautiful.

“No Takao, definitely no.”

Takao stepped forward and reached his shaking arms around Midorima’s waist. Midorima felt his face heat up as Takao gripped him and pressed his head into Midorima’s shoulder. Midorima hugged him back for all that he was worth. He loved him he loved him.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Neither one of them wanting to let go. Takao’s breath slowly going back to normal.

Finally Takao loosened his grip and stepped back.

“Shin-chan,” he said as he smiled softly. Midorima stared unable to speak as Takao’s hand reached up, his thumb sweeping along Midorima’s cheek.

“I love you.”

Midorima felt himself melt, and then he was leaning down, brushing his lips against Takao’s. He felt his bottom lip catch between Takao’s lips and then they were kissing. His mouth opened to let Takao slip his tongue in. His body felt electric and he pressed in closer trapping Takao’s other hand as he grabbed Midorima’s blazer. Midorima ran a hand through Takao’s hair the other floating down his back.

They had a lot to talk about. His parents, the Generation of Miracles, what this meant for their future. But for now he knew that he loved Takao, and that Takao loved him, and that was more than he’d ever hoped for.

***

They were walking back to the apartment when Midorima asked Takao how long he’d liked him for.

Takao laughed, “same amount of time as you Shin-chan. I guess it took us way longer than it should have,” he said as they entered their building. “Actually,” he’d stopped. “We met before high school right? So maybe I liked you even from then. It’s been a long time.”

Midorima nodded and looked over to give him a small smile.

“I’ll send Kise a thank you card.”

“Hmmm,” Takao hummed looking mischievous.

“What? I don’t like that look.”

Takao just smirked. “Let’s think about that later,” he said as he unlocked their door.

It didn’t seem possible that he’d been on the verge of a meltdown only an hour ago.

As soon as the door closed he took Midorima’s hand and walked them to their room.

“You should sit on the bed Shin-chan.”

Midorima looked surprised but he took off his blazer all the same and sat down. His back against the wall and his legs stretching forward. Takao took off his suit pants, because this was not a suit pants type of maneuver. Midorima was staring at him his eyes glazed as he watched Takao walk over to the bed and then straddle him.

Takao just stared for a long while.

“Can I take off your glasses?” he whispered.

Midorima swallowed thickly as he nodded.

It was blurry but not so blurry that he couldn’t bring his hands up to Takao’s face.

“Come here,” he said as he guided Takao’s face down.

He kissed him softly. It was tender, but not chaste. And after awhile Takao’s hands made their way to Midorima’s shoulders. Midorima pulled Takao closer, and Takao ran his hands down Midorima’s chest until they reached his belt.

“Shin-chan do you want to?” he asked carefully.

Midorima’s eyes were half lidded, and his cheeks were faintly flushed. Takao felt himself growing hot as he looked at him.

“Do what exactly,” he breathed out.

Takao’s brain stopped whirring. Wait a minute.

“Wait, Shin-chan have you ever…?”

He didn’t know exactly what he was asking.

“No,” Midorima breathed out.

Wait wait wait. “Was that, was that your first kiss?”

Midorima’s blush deepened and he looked down.

“I… I never wanted to with anyone else.”

Holy shit. Takao just stared. Midorima was amazing. Oh my god he was the most amazing person that Takao had ever met.

“I’m guessing you have?” Midorima said looking slightly apprehensive.

Takao’s heart ached as he nodded. Remembering the one-night stands of people who looked nothing like Midorima. He’d always gone for people who were the opposite of his Shin-chan, feeling dirty at the idea of being with someone who was too similar to Midorima. He’d never pretended that it was Midorima touching him.

“Is it ok?” Takao said uncertainly.

Midorima looked up startled, “what that you haven’t lived a life of abstinence because I was too thick to notice how you felt?” Midorima was laughing quietly. His eyes shining.

Takao felt a sudden pang of regret. Midorima hadn’t settled for anyone else.

“I wish it had been you,” Takao said.

“Me too,” Midorima said, but he didn’t look angry. Instead he looked fond, his hands settling on Takao’s hips. “Now let’s stop talking about other people ok?”

Takao nodded and leaned forward again.

Midorima moved his lips to Takao’s neck, kissing softly as his hands started to unbutton Takao’s shirt. When he finished Takao pulled the shirt off and then his t-shirt as well.

Midorima stared at him as if mesmerized, one hand came up, shaking as it pressed Takao’s chest lightly and then caressed his skin, slowly slowly going down.

Takao’s breath hitched. He’d never been with someone like this. Not in this quiet, careful way.

“Shin-chan,” he said. Midorima looked up.

“Takao,” and they were kissing once again.

They took their time, slowly peeling away their clothes, until they were both in their boxers. Midorima was lying under Takao who was kissing Midorima’s collarbone.

“Takao I don’t,” he shuddered as Takao’s hand ghosted his boxers. “Shit.”

“What was that Shin-chan?” Takao breathed into his ear as he continued his ministrations.

Midorima was finding it extremely hard to remember what he’d been thinking about.

“I don’t have any supplies.”

Takao sat up, his brow furrowed, but his hand still moving. Fuck.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t need them.”

“But wasn’t your plan to get me?”

“Yeah but…”

Finally Takao’s hand stilled.

“You didn’t think it would work.”

Midorima shook his head looking ashamed.

But Takao merely gave a half smile before pressing his hands into Midorima’s chest, straddling him and leaning down to whisper into his ear.

“Luckily for you I’m an optimist,” and with that he rolled his hips.

Midorima groaned, his hips bucking up to meet Takao’s.

“That’s right,” Takao said as he chuckled into Midorima’s ear. Takao pressed down again and Midorima’s breaths turned into pants. His body creating a rhythm as his hands scraped down Takao’s back.

The moan that Takao let out was enough to make Midorima let go.

He gasped as his hips jerked up. And he heard Takao’s surprised laugh as he felt the blinding sensation of pleasure wrack through him. Takao was hunching over him as Midorima came down from his high, his boxers sticky.

“How was it Shin-chan?”

Midorima got his breathing under control, appreciating the small kisses that Takao was pressing against his skin. Midorima’s hands wandered down to Takao’s hips.

“It was good,” he said. “Scoot forward.”

“What?”

“Just a little forward.” Takao shifted forward and Midorima pulled his hips down so that he made contact with Midorima’s abs.

“It was good, but you still need something right?”

Takao hissed as Midorima guided his hips backwards and forwards so that he was dragging against Midorima’s body.

After several minutes Takao’s whole body tensed and he started shaking. Midorima holding his hips down as Takao rocked into him gasping.

He collapsed.

***

They had somehow made it to the shower and then somehow back to bed in clean boxers.

Midorima was stroking Takao’s hair as they laid down staring at each other.

“Hey Takao?”

“Yeah?”

“What did my father say to you?”

“You want to talk about your dad,” Takao said looking amused and incredulous.

“I just want to make sure that you’re ok.”

Takao leaned into Midorima’s touch.

“Why don’t I tell you about it tomorrow. It was pretty bad but, well it’s how you feel that counts so… so I’m not worried.”

Midorima smiled.

“Ok, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Wait how did you know that I was going to say yes? You didn’t seem that nervous when you told me how you felt.”

Midorima huffed in annoyance. “After our movie night you told me.”

“I told you?”

“I’d just brought you over to the bed and you whispered that you loved me. And then,” Midorima glared at him, “you passed out. Like a total ass.”

Takao was smirking.

“So what I’ve just learned is that really _I_ confessed to _you_ first,” he sighed wistfully as he looked off into the distance. “And here I thought that my Shin-chan was so brave.”

“What the! I- I,” Takao could see Midorima blushing out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to where Midorima was cooking.

“I’m just teasing Shin-chan, I’m glad that you told me,” and he kissed Midorima’s cheek.

Midorima was about to push Takao away in annoyance at his teasing when his phone lit up like the fourth of July. It was Kise.

“What does have ESP or something? Ruining a good morning by calling,” Midorima muttered as he answered the phone.

“MI-DO-RI-MA-CCHI!” Kise yelled.

Midorima held the phone away from his ear. Kise’s voice magnifying throughout the room.

“You did it! Takao sent me your picture. It’s so sweet! I’m so happy! Why didn’t you tell me? Midorimacchi I’m actually kind of-”

Kise kept going but Midorima was giving Takao a questioning look. Takao held out his own phone to show Midorima the text that he’d sent Kise.

 

_Shin-chan told me about your scheme. We got together for real last night! No faking :D Thanks Kise!!!!!!_

And then there was a photo attached. Midorima was asleep and Takao’s stupid face was grinning up at the camera in their bed. What a devious guy.

Midorima tackled Takao to the floor.

“You are so sneaky.”

Takao was just laughing. Both phones forgotten and Kise’s confused voice turning to one of horror as he heard them through the line.

Needless to say Kise hung up.

***

It had been a week and they still hadn’t talked about the dinner with Midorima’s parents.

“I just want to know. My mom warned me that my dad had gone a bit overboard. I don’t know what he said, but my mom really did like you.”

Takao hummed before fidgeting nervously.

“Well, I think that really he was just trying to get me to uh leave you. But he thought that you were maybe paying me? Or coercing me? That you were fabricating your feelings and that I was falling for your act. He seemed impressed that you were ‘such a good actor.’ Honestly that’s what freaked me out the most.”

Midorima’s face was growing slowly darker as Takao spoke. “What else?”

“He said that you seem honest, but that you get what you want. That basically they had your best interests at heart and that being gay wouldn’t get us anywhere. He advised me to ‘stop being gay’ too.”

Midorima stood up abruptly and whipped out his phone.

He was out on the balcony for over 45 minutes. He wasn’t yelling but every time he turned back towards the glass Takao could see the murderous look in his eyes. It was like watching a sleeping lion wake up to someone threatening his cubs. Takao snorted. Really just having Midorima get so fiery for his sake was enough. He was lucky that his parents didn’t care that he liked guys. Well that they tried not to care.

Finally Midorima came back.

“I won,” he said simply.

Takao burst out laughing.

“This isn’t a laughing matter. The only thing that my old man got right was that I don’t give up if I want something. Or in this case I never gave up on the possibility of being with you.”

Takao shifted, slightly uncomfortable by how earnest Midorima was in trying to convey his feelings to Takao. It felt so good to finally have this man as his boyfriend. Wait, full stop.

“Wait! We’re dating now right?” Takao burst out.

“What?” Midorima said taken aback. “Uh, yes?”

“Good,” Takao sighed in relief. Midorima was staring at him looking perplexed.

“I can’t believe that I went along with Kise’s stupid plan. That’s how much I like you. Don’t forget that.”

Takao nodded.

“Got it Shin-chan, you love me lots. I understand.”

“Good, now I have to go to the hospital,” Midorima said grabbing his keys. “Want me to drop you at school?”

“Yeah, thanks Shin-chan.”

“Alright.”

They got their stuff together. Midorima was just about to open the door when he felt Takao grab his arm.

“Wait.”

Midorima turned around and Takao leaned up to kiss him.

“Ok, now we can go.”

Midorima’s face was bright red as he fumbled with the door handle. Takao snickered as they walked down to the car.

Really it was very different from before, and yet it was also the same.

Maybe they had always kind of been dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and questions / constructive criticism is always welcome :) This was my first Midotaka-centric fic so I hope that you liked it :)


End file.
